


vanishing dimensions

by orphan_account



Series: theories of general relativity [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gen, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompts from my Tumblr





	vanishing dimensions

_prompt:_

_aubrieleoncliff asked: Me- I dislike Iverson with a passion Me now- *reads Iverson praising my blue boi and moving him up to the fighter class free of charge* Iverson, my man :^))) Since it's only been two weeks of him attending to that rank, are we going to be reading how he'll be dealing with these new responsibilities?? Interactions with Iverson. Meeting Hunk, or he already knows Hunk but now they are a team. Maybe some Pidge encounters_

* * *

 

Iverson sat at his desk, sighing. It had been an immense oversight on his part to not consider the fact that Espinosa couldn’t _afford_  0-g training. If he was honest with himself, he’d been too enamored with the possibilities.

He looked at the incident report on his desk. Cadet Espinosa had been running an emergency landing drill with his flight leader when they’d been engaged by foreign drones. At the time, the young pilots couldn’t discern who the drones belonged to, and they weren’t responding to requests for a call sign. (It was later discovered to be a routine Japanese patrol, and they’d claimed it was a technical malfunction, but that was a matter for the State Department).

Espinosa had displayed an exceptional level of situation awareness, once the drones had engaged, managing to fly his clunky cargo jet with incredible accuracy. The dogfight had lasted over twenty minutes, and the pilots had been in very real danger of serious injury or even death. 

Iverson had been completely flabbergasted when the incident report landed on his desk, and more than a few cadets and officers had been disciplined for not alerting him to the situation immediately. 

He looked back at the incident report. The details were just astounding. Cadet Espinosa had managed to perform a split-S maneuver in a cargo plane that weighed more slick than a fighter jet completely armed. 

Espinosa was a good kid. He deserved this chance. Iverson just wished he’d known about the financial issues before hand. The cadet should have never been in cargo in the first place. He’d have to talk to the General about making some room in the budget for scholarships. They’d never do themselves any favors by excluding formidable pilots due to money.

Iverson sat back in his chair and rubbed his knee. There must be a storm coming, because it ached something fierce. He moved Espinosa’s file aside, and looked at his next headache.

Katie Holt. Or “Pidge Gunderson” as she was calling herself now. Of course he’d recognized her on sight. How many fourteen year-olds had been admitted to the  Garrison? In the last five years, two. And they just happened to be the same girl. But it hadn’t been his decision to expel her after she’d hacked the mainframe, couldn’t keep it quiet once his superiors had gotten wind of it. 

He rubbed his beard. Maybe he’d accidentally lose this paperwork. Should buy her a few weeks at least.

He chuckled to himself. What kind of name was _Pidge?_

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on [tumblr](https://protect-the-blue-paladin.tumblr.com/) and chat me up if you like


End file.
